


Flight  [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), NorthernSparrow



Series: Forgotten [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Biology, Angel Headcannon, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Depressed Castiel, Depressed Dean, Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mid-Canon, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Road Trips, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten. A/U from mid season 9. Castiel is human and wounded, and Dean and Sam need to get his grace back - and his wings. Things do not go as intended and Cas faces a difficult road.Long case fic with strong emphasis on Team Free Will friendship and family bonds. Will get serious and angsty and lonely. Slow build and mostly pre-Destiel.  [Podfic version]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749230) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Chapters 1-10

**Title:** Flight  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/OC  
**Rating:** Mature Audiences  
**Length:** 36 hours  
**Music:** Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On  
**Cover Art By:** [Creature of Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262270) by Bluesy (chew)  
**Summary:** Sequel to Forgotten. A/U from mid season 9. Castiel is human and wounded, and Dean and Sam need to get his grace back - and his wings. Things do not go as intended and Cas faces a difficult road.  
Long case fic with strong emphasis on Team Free Will friendship/family bonds. Will get serious and angsty and lonely. Slow build and mostly pre-Destiel.  


**Files:**
  * Part 1: Chapters 1-10 (07:09:09) [mp3 (419MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rc5ukff25g01ljp/Flight_Part_1.mp3), [m4a (605MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/poowxnywfsczbpk/Flight_part_1_-_Chapters_1-10.m4b)
  * Part 2: Chapters 11-22 (09:13:34) [mp3 (538MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w7xs91ebdeq4t8e/Flight_Part_2.mp3), [m4a (780MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x4shedp2tsdrc3q/Flight_part_2_-_Chapters_11-22.m4b)
  * Part 3: Chapters 23-31 (06:55:10) [mp3 (407MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqh7fvholwkqbj7/Flight_Part_3.mp3), [m4a (585MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dmmh1yr0s8wwp7x/Flight_Part_3_-_Chapters_23-31.m4b)
  * Part 4: Chapters 32-39 (08:08:22) [mp3 (470MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a3ro0ovrem61idg/Flight_Part_4.mp3), [m4a (688MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/467lhwpgdsk689o/Flight_Part_4_-_Chapters_32-39.m4b)
  * Part 5: Epilogues (04:46:14) [mp3 (287MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w58r0jd2oayg1up/Flight_Part_5.mp3), [m4a (403MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nwl12w9agm3flrc/Flight_Part_5_-_Epilogues.m4b)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on Forgotten and Flight now for OVER A YEAR and I am very excited to post part 1 of Flight today!! For anyone not sure about getting their hopes up, I have already recorded "THE END" in Chapter 39. I will also be doing the Epilogues but wanted to get the ball rolling on pasting this first part! There will be 5 parts in total, (including Epilogues) and I will post one per week or more quickly if I can!!
> 
> Thanks to NorthernSparrow for creating this wonderful places for us to play and for her permission to record this. Thanks to the encouragement from the Forgotten commentors and thanks to everyone who dives into this monster! I hope you won't be disappointed!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic Part 2: Chapters 11-22

**Title:** Flight  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/OC  
**Rating:** Mature Audiences  
**Length:** 36 hours  
**Music:** Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On  
**Cover Art By:** [Creature of Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262270) by Bluesy (chew)  
**Summary:** Sequel to Forgotten. A/U from mid season 9. Castiel is human and wounded, and Dean and Sam need to get his grace back - and his wings. Things do not go as intended and Cas faces a difficult road.  
Long case fic with strong emphasis on Team Free Will friendship/family bonds. Will get serious and angsty and lonely. Slow build and mostly pre-Destiel.  


**Files:**
  * Part 1: Chapters 1-10 (07:09:09) [mp3 (419MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rc5ukff25g01ljp/Flight_Part_1.mp3), [m4a (605MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/poowxnywfsczbpk/Flight_part_1_-_Chapters_1-10.m4b)
  * Part 2: Chapters 11-22 (09:13:34) [mp3 (538MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w7xs91ebdeq4t8e/Flight_Part_2.mp3), [m4a (780MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x4shedp2tsdrc3q/Flight_part_2_-_Chapters_11-22.m4b)
  * Part 3: Chapters 23-31 (06:55:10) [mp3 (407MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqh7fvholwkqbj7/Flight_Part_3.mp3), [m4a (585MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dmmh1yr0s8wwp7x/Flight_Part_3_-_Chapters_23-31.m4b)
  * Part 4: Chapters 32-39 (08:08:22) [mp3 (470MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a3ro0ovrem61idg/Flight_Part_4.mp3), [m4a (688MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/467lhwpgdsk689o/Flight_Part_4_-_Chapters_32-39.m4b)
  * Part 5: Epilogues (04:46:14) [mp3 (287MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w58r0jd2oayg1up/Flight_Part_5.mp3), [m4a (403MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nwl12w9agm3flrc/Flight_Part_5_-_Epilogues.m4b)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, for your weekend enjoyment, part 2! This is definitely the longest section. Part 3 is nearly ready to post, so I should absolutely have it ready next weekend.
> 
> Cas has a long road to travel here. Poor Mr. Imperial Eagle!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 23-31 (06:55:10)

**Title:** Flight  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/OC  
**Rating:** Mature Audiences  
**Length:** 36 hours  
**Music:** Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On  
**Cover Art By:** [Creature of Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262270) by Bluesy (chew)  
**Summary:** Sequel to Forgotten. A/U from mid season 9. Castiel is human and wounded, and Dean and Sam need to get his grace back - and his wings. Things do not go as intended and Cas faces a difficult road.  
Long case fic with strong emphasis on Team Free Will friendship/family bonds. Will get serious and angsty and lonely. Slow build and mostly pre-Destiel.  


**Files:**
  * Part 1: Chapters 1-10 (07:09:09) [mp3 (419MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rc5ukff25g01ljp/Flight_Part_1.mp3), [m4a (605MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/poowxnywfsczbpk/Flight_part_1_-_Chapters_1-10.m4b)
  * Part 2: Chapters 11-22 (09:13:34) [mp3 (538MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w7xs91ebdeq4t8e/Flight_Part_2.mp3), [m4a (780MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x4shedp2tsdrc3q/Flight_part_2_-_Chapters_11-22.m4b)
  * Part 3: Chapters 23-31 (06:55:10) [mp3 (407MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqh7fvholwkqbj7/Flight_Part_3.mp3), [m4a (585MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dmmh1yr0s8wwp7x/Flight_Part_3_-_Chapters_23-31.m4b)
  * Part 4: Chapters 32-39 (08:08:22) [mp3 (470MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a3ro0ovrem61idg/Flight_Part_4.mp3), [m4a (688MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/467lhwpgdsk689o/Flight_Part_4_-_Chapters_32-39.m4b)
  * Part 5: Epilogues (04:46:14) [mp3 (287MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w58r0jd2oayg1up/Flight_Part_5.mp3), [m4a (403MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nwl12w9agm3flrc/Flight_Part_5_-_Epilogues.m4b)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing how many have downloaded the first part. Hopefully folks are enjoying (and not getting too sick of Keep Holding On! It is all that I hear during the final editing, so I'm pretty sick of it!) I should have the last part posted next Saturday! The epilogue may take longer than a week after that but I'll do my best! (And then someday I'll get caught up on the latest episodes!)
> 
> Also, apologies for anyone annoyed with my "Schmitt-Nelson" pronunciation! I swear I always pronounced it like that in my head and JUST noticed that it was "Neilson" THIS WEEK. Oy vey!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 32-39! (Everything done but for the Epilogues!)

**Title:** Flight  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/OC  
**Rating:** Mature Audiences  
**Length:** 36 hours  
**Music:** Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On  
**Cover Art By:** [Creature of Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262270) by Bluesy (chew)  
**Summary:** Sequel to Forgotten. A/U from mid season 9. Castiel is human and wounded, and Dean and Sam need to get his grace back - and his wings. Things do not go as intended and Cas faces a difficult road.  
Long case fic with strong emphasis on Team Free Will friendship/family bonds. Will get serious and angsty and lonely. Slow build and mostly pre-Destiel.  


**Files:**
  * Part 1: Chapters 1-10 (07:09:09) [mp3 (419MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rc5ukff25g01ljp/Flight_Part_1.mp3), [m4a (605MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/poowxnywfsczbpk/Flight_part_1_-_Chapters_1-10.m4b)
  * Part 2: Chapters 11-22 (09:13:34) [mp3 (538MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w7xs91ebdeq4t8e/Flight_Part_2.mp3), [m4a (780MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x4shedp2tsdrc3q/Flight_part_2_-_Chapters_11-22.m4b)
  * Part 3: Chapters 23-31 (06:55:10) [mp3 (407MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqh7fvholwkqbj7/Flight_Part_3.mp3), [m4a (585MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dmmh1yr0s8wwp7x/Flight_Part_3_-_Chapters_23-31.m4b)
  * Part 4: Chapters 32-39 (08:08:22) [mp3 (470MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a3ro0ovrem61idg/Flight_Part_4.mp3), [m4a (688MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/467lhwpgdsk689o/Flight_Part_4_-_Chapters_32-39.m4b)
  * Part 5: Epilogues (04:46:14) [mp3 (287MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w58r0jd2oayg1up/Flight_Part_5.mp3), [m4a (403MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nwl12w9agm3flrc/Flight_Part_5_-_Epilogues.m4b)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I reached "The End"!!! Of course, there are still the Epilogues. I will almost certainly be a couple of days late with those. But comments always help! ;) Thanks for the kudos! Hope everyone is enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 41-46: Epilogues
> 
> This is the last installment of this podfic!

**Title:** Flight  
**Author:** NorthernSparrow  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/OC  
**Rating:** Mature Audiences  
**Length:** 36 hours  
**Music:** Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On  
**Cover Art By:** [Creature of Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262270) by Bluesy (chew)  
**Summary:** Sequel to Forgotten. A/U from mid season 9. Castiel is human and wounded, and Dean and Sam need to get his grace back - and his wings. Things do not go as intended and Cas faces a difficult road.  
Long case fic with strong emphasis on Team Free Will friendship/family bonds. Will get serious and angsty and lonely. Slow build and mostly pre-Destiel.  


**Files:**
  * Part 1: Chapters 1-10 (07:09:09) [mp3 (419MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rc5ukff25g01ljp/Flight_Part_1.mp3), [m4a (605MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/poowxnywfsczbpk/Flight_part_1_-_Chapters_1-10.m4b)
  * Part 2: Chapters 11-22 (09:13:34) [mp3 (538MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w7xs91ebdeq4t8e/Flight_Part_2.mp3), [m4a (780MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x4shedp2tsdrc3q/Flight_part_2_-_Chapters_11-22.m4b)
  * Part 3: Chapters 23-31 (06:55:10) [mp3 (407MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqh7fvholwkqbj7/Flight_Part_3.mp3), [m4a (585MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dmmh1yr0s8wwp7x/Flight_Part_3_-_Chapters_23-31.m4b)
  * Part 4: Chapters 32-39 (08:08:22) [mp3 (470MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a3ro0ovrem61idg/Flight_Part_4.mp3), [m4a (688MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/467lhwpgdsk689o/Flight_Part_4_-_Chapters_32-39.m4b)
  * Part 5: Epilogues (04:46:14) [mp3 (287MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w58r0jd2oayg1up/Flight_Part_5.mp3), [m4a (403MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nwl12w9agm3flrc/Flight_Part_5_-_Epilogues.m4b)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that commented to get me to this LAST POSTING!!! Here are the Epilogues and this fic is done! The end time totalled up to 36 hours and 12 minutes. That is nearly enough time to drive clear cross country! Hope everyone has enjoyed!!


End file.
